


《霍格沃茨一段往事》第十章 棋局

by KK0227



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KK0227/pseuds/KK0227





	《霍格沃茨一段往事》第十章 棋局

“我又专心察明智慧，狂妄和愚昧，乃知这也是捕风。因为多有智慧，就多有愁烦；加增知识的，就加增忧伤。”－《旧约.传道书》第一章 

神究竟在乎他的子民吗？如果真的在乎，为何那些不幸的事一而再再二三的出现。又或者，神只不过是想看世人上演一出出滑稽不已的戏而已。

“您也来向上帝祈祷吗？我的女士。” 教堂的昏暗不已的灯光下，若隐若现的看出一个纤瘦不已，身着灰蓝色长裙，上面隐隐约约的能看到用银线绣着繁复的图案的女人正静静的看着耶稣的壁画。她听到身后人的话并没有直接回答，只是缓缓移步到这宏伟建筑的正中心，在圆拱形的穹顶之下，雕刻着世上最精美最复杂的星象图，建筑的四面，耶稣，圣母和使徒正在看着他们，除此之外，还有四根坚实的石柱支撑着圣殿。

“星象，这是很奇妙的一个东西，他们如丝线一般，聚合分离，变化万分。” 良久，这位神秘的女士开口说

“神的思想我们又怎么能窥探呢？我们只是祂的仆人。不过，我们今天来并不是为了这个。格雷女士” 身着白衣的教宗对眼前的年轻女子很具有兴趣，尽管他对于神深信不已，但是也想看看年轻的占星师到底怎么说。“我看到了黑暗，死亡的阴影撒向了大地，人们蛮怀欣喜接受他的怀抱，那黑暗将吞噬一切。这只是个开始。” 这个被称作格雷的女子对面前的教宗说。

“这个我已然了解，这是神给我们的考验，还有什么呢？” 

“黑暗就在这附近。” 一瞬间，教堂狂风大作，门前的钟摆发出了“档..档..”的哀鸣。就连四壁的圣像也不由得发出了叹息。

黑雾的迅速扩大，甚至包围了整个建筑，似乎已经没有什么能阻挡他的侵袭，但是眼前的女子以及教宗并没有惊慌，在黑雾即将扩散的一瞬间，它停了下来，就如恶魔受到上帝的震慑，它迅速的缩小，变形，最后成为了一个孩子的模样。

在孩子身后出现了另一个人影，他一身黑衣，手持魔杖，将这个孩子拖到了圣殿之后，凄厉的惨叫声从后方传出，就像临死的小兽一般，过了一会儿，响声消失了，一切归于寂静。

“您早有掌控，那我就放心了。”说完，她便准备离开圣殿。“等等，您的预言就这样了？。” 教宗叫住了即将离开的女子，这位天才占星师和她的父亲不同，预言虽然不多，但是每次都异常的准确，就如神的旨意一般，这次也太简单了一些。

被叫住的女子没有回头，淡淡的说：”我的天目已经被遮盖了，星象只剩混沌，我无法看清也不忍欺骗。”  
“原来如此，只是我好不容易找到了我们的敌人的动向，需要您的指引。” 极具锋利灰蓝色的目光穿透了教宗，看向了那股黑暗最后之处。

“小心身边蛰伏的阴影，时机成熟之时我会去的。”

“您也是，说起来，您的女儿呢？” 昏暗的蜡烛摇曳之下，教宗意味深长的看了眼前的女子了一眼。“谁知道呢？一个暂时不会被死亡阴影笼罩的地方吧。“ 眼前的女子淡淡地说，但是右手不自觉的抽出了魔杖，过了不知多久，她终究还是离开了。

再见了，格雷女士，不，应该说是，罗伊纳.拉文克劳。

与此同时，赫尔加的甜品店陷入有史以来最不可思议的时刻－大名鼎鼎的传奇人物戈德里克.格兰芬多正在与一个三四岁的小女孩争抢盘子里剩的最后一块甜饼。

“你们别抢了，这里还有..” 说着，赫尔加便把金杯放在桌子上，两人盘子里的食物变不断的冒了出来。有烘烤出来入口即化的甜饼，有皮焦里嫩烤的刚刚好的烤鸡腿，还有新鲜的蔬果取腻，更不用说冰镇好的南瓜汁。最妙的是，吃完之后如果不饱，可以一直不停的加，金杯似乎就像一个永不枯竭的食物无底洞。“你这个魔法简直太妙了！太棒了！怎么做到的？” 戈德里克.格兰芬多就像一个孩子一样，对赫尔加的魔法表现出毫不吝啬的赞扬，一边吃着东西，一边好奇的打量着金杯，金杯好似看出了他的目光，格兰芬多的南瓜汁一下子增加了很多，差点都要漫出来了。

当他们实在吃的肚皮都装不下，将刀叉放下，整个餐桌边被清理一新（包括被格兰芬多弄的满是狼藉的盘子）当然，南瓜汁还留着，三人一边喝，一边互相提出问题。

主要问题就是，这个小姑娘，当她和格兰芬多好不容易走出了那片森林，使用幻影移形回到这里的时候，这个不过三四岁的小姑娘已经在门口等候很久了。

此时，她已经吃完饭，小心翼翼的将嘴巴擦拭干净，并且向赫尔加道谢。“不用谢！小朋友，你是谁呢？你的父母知道你在这里吗？” 赫尔加小心翼翼试探的问，这个小姑娘有魔法，但是不是莉迪亚那种不稳定具有攻击性的魔法，她虽然年幼，身上的魔法却很稳定。眼前被他们称作小朋友的人，不紧不慢地说：“我叫海莲娜，我在街上肚子很饿，听说赫奇帕奇店的甜品很好吃，我就进来了，家人...他们应该知道吧。” 说完，她再次与赫尔加，戈德里克道谢，便离开了。“这孩子不错嘛，魔法能力蛮稳定的，她身边应该有一方是巫师，我去看看。” 话还没落地，戈德里克就跑了出去。

这一天过的真漫长啊，她一直疲于奔命，接受的信息也太多，死去的孩子，黑雾，拿着剑的巫师，奇怪的客人..是该好好休息一下，明天还是新的一天。  
赫尔加不知道的是，在她的隔壁有一双眼睛窥视着这一切，静静的等待着最好的时机的来临。


End file.
